


The Girls Of My Life

by deisetb



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, F/M, Family Bond, Fluffy, Kid Judith Grimes, Love, Sex, Violence, carol x daryl, carol x ezekiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deisetb/pseuds/deisetb
Summary: Daryl Dixon returns to Alexandria Safe-Zone trying to obtain the old routine he used to possess, but everything changes when some people try to harm the women he cares the most.





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction Based on the plot of the TV series The Walking Dead.  
> All rights belong exclusively to Robert Kirkman, Angela Kang and AMC Networks.

There was a huge amount of snow covering the grass in Alexandria in that afternoon. The only remain people from Atlanta’s group arrived and decided to forget all the problems having fun in the yard, trying to delete what they had endured all this time.

A snowball was lightly thrown over Lydia who laughed when she felt it on her face. Everything was just fine at the moment, and the feeling of being protected was the only sensation filling her heart.

If someone asks the Whisperer girl to describe how she was feeling, the word security was the one she could describe the kind of sensation she was carrying.

Lydia stopped playing and tied her scarf on the neck, observing the archer man in front of her.

The guy who saved her from the only person in the world who should protect her.

Daryl Dixon.

He was smiling too, playing with the little one named Judith. They were running right next to Carol, the woman who had a sad face seconds ago, yet she was happily playing with them right now.

The teenage crossed her arms, the game was almost finishing, it was getting colder and the darkness of the night was showing its signs. She waited for Daryl every time they needed to move on, since he was her new protector, she would follow anything he said.

The three were still having fun, until he dropped the last snowball on the ground, stopped and stared the whisperer girl.

“Let’s go home.”

Lydia just nodded in obedience. She needed be a good kid, it wouldn’t be space for requests right now. Henry’s death was her fault, and even they deciding to pardon and accept her in the group, she wasn’t in condition to question anything.

At least, that’s how she feel it about herself.

She needed to pay for it.

Head down, she just followed him.

Grabbing the crossbow, Daryl just signed with his head and Lydia walked right behind.

He walks, she follows.

Exactly as they were doing in the last days.

She didn’t know exactly when it started, but it was like this.

They were going side by side on the road or any places the group would go.

They had started a bond, and Lydia was feeling safe because of it.

Daryl stopped in the white porch of a house, finding a piece of paper pasted on the door.

 

_I knew you would be back one day._

_Aaron_

 

Daryl shyly smiled, took the paper out, opened the door and waited for Lydia getting in first.

The girl stared him.

“This is my house.”

She nodded and stepped inside, admiring the place. Everything was clean, and her first concern was he didn’t get mad at her for messing up the floor. The man closed the door right behind them, took the crossbow from his back and opened a cupboard, grabbing a bottle of water.

Lydia was still observing the tidy place.

“It’s all clean...” She admired.

“Aaron took care of it.” He rested his back on the sink, drinking the water.

His new companion smiled and nodded.

The archer observed her, smiled and walked up the stairs.

“Come on.”

Lydia frowned, waited and observed him climbing the stairs ahead. She waited a few seconds and decided to do the same. They stopped at the second floor as he opened a door.

She ended up at the entry while he gave a shy smile.

“Your room.”

Lydia gulped while the man just signed for her to getting in. Taking two steps inside, she was observing the place with her opened mouth. It was a single room, with a diverse collection of personal objects she hasn’t seen in years.

Daryl crossed in front of her and opened the curtains.

There wasn’t much sun out there.

“I hope you like the bathroom.” Opened the door to show it up.

The girl was still shocked by the place, fastly walking inside to analyze it.

Apart from being well cleaned, there were many things she couldn’t ever dream having for her own. All these years on empty roads, dark woods, living around violent people who told her what to do or how she should really behave, were nothing compared to this new life this man was offering her.

All the dirty, mess, terrible meals she need to consume, were change by decent food and a neat bathroom.

Closed the eyes in pain, shook her own head.

This is not real, am I dreaming?

Opened them again.

She still could see her protector gently staring her.

“You didn’t like it?”

Lydia started to water her eyes.

Sobbing instantly.

Gosh, what’s wrong with this guy? Is he asking if I like to have my own bedroom? I don’t know what it’s to have my own bed, imagine my bedroom!

Daryl frowned for watching her crying.

“Are you okay?”

The kid in front of him started to cry desperately, took a deep breath and got closer, hugging him fastly. Surprised by her attitude, he got uncomfortable and didn’t return the hug back.

The teenager was two arms wrapped around him, face against his chest.

Sobbing.

He didn’t know what to do but decided to surrender to his instincts.

Hugging her back, chin against the sweaty hair she had.

She got even closer, as she needed more protection than before.

He decided he wouldn’t say anything.

No questions.

Lydia needed to weep and he would be there for.

 

 

 

 

Daryl opened the door to the porch, there was a lot of snow and he knew they needed to take care of themselves by the weather about to come. The cold would hit harder than before, and they couldn’t be outside for so much time during these days.

At the time, even though the weather as it is, he wanted to feel the cold air, but he wanted to see her face. Observed the house in front of, she wasn’t there yet, but he could wait to sight her. He could see her any time he wished, every time she desired too and no one could destroy their bond.

It was impenetrable.

He would do anything for her.

She opened the curtains and noticed him instantly, held herself to them and smiled to him.

He just nodded, half smile.

Carol Peletier.

She whispered.

See you later.

He just nodded in response, waiting for her to leave and when she did it, he turned around to the house again.

Lydia was waiting there, and he had to take care of her from now on.

 

 

 

 

The perfume of pancakes were the scent Lydia experienced when she woke up the following day. Promptly sitting on the bed, she reminded where she was and what was going on.

She was sleeping in her own bedroom.

Wearing an old pajama, she went to the bathroom to wash her face. Looked up her image reflecting on the mirror, it was much better than before, even her body being so thin.

Lydia still couldn’t believe the whole situation, she wasn’t a whisperer anymore, she didn’t belong to them.

Was it real?

Slowly she walked the stairs down, finding Daryl in the kitchen, setting the table for breakfast. He gave her a half smile, while she sat on the chair.

“Eat.” He fatherly demanded when offered the plate.

She nodded, took a fork and knife, cutting a piece.

He pulled out a chair and sat too.

Lydia admired the well-prepared pancakes, eating them instantly.

“It’s very good.” Chewing. “Did you make them?”

Shyly smiling he denied.

“Carol did.” Cutting a piece.

Carol...

Henry’s mother.

She sadly smiled.

“We need to thank her.”

Daryl noticed she got uncomfortable.

“Carol knows it’s not your fault.”

Lydia watered the eyes again.

“But it is my fault...” Head down.

The archer seriously stared.

“It’s not, ok?”

She dried her owns tears with the back of the hands, and returned to eat again. Daryl smiled, finished his pancakes and stood up.

“You can thank her later. Finish your breakast, and we gonna show the place around.”

She just nodded, obeying without questioning while Daryl walked to the door and opened, closing right behind, feeling the cold weather in the face when the wind hinted the house.

Then he froze himself to the scene that was happening while Alexandria’s gate was being open.

Getting irritated, he walked down the small stairs of his home.

Staring again.

Ezekiel has just arrived.


	2. This Does Not End Here

Ezekiel and Daryl seriously stared each other.

No words to say.

Covered with snow, The King stepped back in front of him. He didn’t want to say anything to the archer, but nodding as a greeting was the only appropriate attitude to have right now.

Being polite as his father taught him to be.

Daryl stared, but didn’t correspond, ignored the man, turned around and left.

And as before, he got jealous.

The ex-husband was walking to his ex-wife, what it means he would probably try to convince her backing to him. Daryl never appreciated the idea of them as a couple, but he accepted ‘cause Carol happiness was the only thing that mattered to him.

If she was happy, he would be too, or at least, he would pretend he was.

The archer stopped, turned around again, taking a deep breath while observed the King walking to her house.

If they make up? He didn’t desire that, and deep inside, admitted to himself that adored the fact of not seeing the engagement ring in her finger anymore.

He didn’t want Carol unhappy, but just God knows how much he enjoyed the fact they could see each other again, and that she wasn’t on Ezekiel’s bed anymore.

Anyway, it was better not saying anything.

He isn’t the kind of guy who pokes the nose into people’s business.

 

 

 

 

While finishing the dishes, Lydia observed from the window a man walking. She opened the curtains and decided to analyze the known face.

It was Ezekiel.

Henry’s father.

She felt sorry again.

Shook her head.

Did Carol and Ezekiel break up because of Henry’s decease?

She didn’t comprehend very well, barely knew Carol, but after analyzing them side by side on the road, could swear she wasn’t happy with this man. Hiding behind the curtains, she observed him knocking on Carol’s door until it was opened.

She gave space to him step inside.

Closing the door.

 

 

 

 

 

Sorrowful eyes, the Queen faced the King.

“What are you doing here?”

He slowly walked, smiling with his painless countenance.

“I just want to understand what happened to us...”

“You understood what it happened.” Turned the back while observed the street from the window.

Ezekiel couldn’t accept.

“Is because of him?”

Carol frowned.

Him?

She turned around, staring again.

“Who are you talking to?”

In a painful face.

“Daryl.”

Carol stared nervously.

Why is he talking about Daryl?

“Don’t put him in the middle of this, ok?” Furiously she walked to the fireplace, kneeling on the rug, placing wooden sticks to burn over again.

Ezekiel was totally desperate, he didn’t know exactly what he was doing, but needed to ask what was happening between Carol and Daryl.

“Is because he is back after all these years?”

Carol took a deep breath. What’s wrong with this man? How does he drag her best friend to their broken relationship? How does he even dare to?

Furious, she kept knelt on the floor, eyes watering.

“Don’t you dare talk about Daryl!” Staring.

Ezekiel gulped.

“Why not?” Irritated.

“Get out of my house.” Her blue eyes were filled with anger.

He analyzed her face, there was hatred, he knew that look, the kind of gaze that she used to give when anyone threatened the people she loved.

“I think I understand now.” He sorrowfully stared and lowered his head.

Crying again, she decided to hide her mouth on the back of the hands. It was difficult to suppress the tears coming out, especially after all she went through. It was unbearable to remember Henry’s head in that pike, and she would lose herself again if she didn’t remedy her mental situation.

Sobbing, she just yelled.

“Leave! Get out!”

Ezekiel let the tears coming out, shaking his head.

“Carol...” Trying to reach her with one hand.

“I’ve told you to leave!” Shouting.

He stopped.

Understood.

Turning his back around, he opened the door and left.

Carol stood behind crying out loud.

Painfully hiding her face on the knees.

 

 

 

 

 

Lydia didn’t recall the last time she went to a doctor. When she was a kid, the only memories were being frightened to go to an appointment in the hospital next to her house. She remembered her grandmother taking her there, and how nervous she got for being medicated.

Siddiq touched her arm gently while finished the stitches.

“You’re going to be fine.” Kindly smiled.

The girl stared him in a painful face.

“Thank you.” Hid her arm again inside the winter jacket.

The doctor smiled while drying his hands.

“Any time.”

The girl shyly correspond. This doctor was gentle, and at the same time, he wasn’t against her. She remembers the speech he gave them about not tearing the group apart, about how they should stick together even everything that happened.

But everything that happened was because of her, Alpha and the Whisperers. She didn’t know how she would survive this guilty, but thanked him again while got down from the stretcher. Siddiq observed the young kid, he had never seen a miserable person as her.

“Hey...”

She waited.

He took a deep breath, affirming as confident as he could.

“The Community will understand.”

She stared seriously.

“If they won’t?”

“They will.” The doctor approached touching her shoulder.

She lowered her head, trying not to cry while a knock at the door was heard. They stared quickly. Lydia analyzed the image, it was Daryl. She smiled relieved, the archer caused the feeling of protection on her, and he was the only person she could ask for help.

The door was open while he gave a half smile.

“You’re good?”

She just nodded.

Smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

Lydia was silently observing Daryl explaining everything about Alexandria. When he finished the last instructions, they walked up until the last part of the gate, where guards had their watch. He walked up the stairs first, while gently offered his hand to the new companion do the same.

“We change during shifts.” Smiled while leaned against the wooden ladder.

She offered.

“I can be on watch too. Just teach me.” Begging, she wanted to demonstrate she was grateful.

He gently stared.

“Not right now.” Serious.

She shook her head.

“I can’t choose...” Desperate.

“Yes. You can. Trust me. You need to learn first.”

She frowned, Daryl stated such confidence she couldn’t be more than feeling safe.

He demanded.

“Let me see your arm.”

She took off her sleeve, offering her hurt arm in a sad face. The man gently held her arm, analyzing as a concerned father would do it.

“It’ll heal, I promise.”

She nodded in response. It was difficult to understand what was happening, why a strange man who wasn’t her father was being so nice to her?

The girl couldn’t find any answers.

It was better to be quiet for now, just enjoying as long as she can.

They stopped side by side.

Observing the snowy street ahead.

 

 

 

 

Inside Gabriel’s house, Rosita caressed her pregnant belly while observing Daryl and Lydia on the gate through the window. The priest sat on a chair and seriously asked the young man.

“What’s wrong with you, Alden?”

He had his eyes watering.

“What’s wrong with you people? We lost all our loved ones because of that girl out there!” Pointed to the window.

Rosita shook her head while crossed the arms.

“We ended this talk, remember?”

Gabriel leaned against his chair, he was so tired of the boy’s complaining.

“Please, Alden. Don’t make this harder than it is.” Shaking the head in pain.

Alden stared in anger while his tears fell. Rosita and Gabriel stared each other again, they didn’t know what to say to the man in front of them. They understood the boy was furious because of his girlfriend’s death, but they didn’t agree about the demanding on doing something against Lydia.

Rosita was done.

“Go home, it’s over.”

The young man stared in shock, took a deep breath, turned around, opened the door and slammed it when got off.

Gabriel and Rosita closed the eyes in pain for listening the slamming sound.

“Should we get concern about this?” She massaged her temples.

Gabriel stood up.

“No, it will pass.”

 

 

 

 

Crying in rage, Alden walked to the white porch. How can they do this? Enid was their family! She got killed because that girl and now they just simply accept her in the group?!

He stopped while listened some talk ahead, walking closer, he could notice it was Daryl and Lydia’s voice.

He slowly approached to observe behind the wall.

They were heading home, it was snowing again.

No, he wouldn’t tolerate their joy.

Why this girl is alive while Enid is dead?

Drying his own tears, he just assured himself.

This does not end here.


	3. Fire

The wooden sticks were being heavily burned while she watched them disappear. Her blue eyes were red, staring the fireplace as she confessed to herself.

She was never in love with Ezekiel.

Using the palm of her hands, Carol dried the remaining tears. A soft knock on the door was heard, she stood up, walked to and opened it.

Daryl and Lydia.

The woman and the kid stared each other. The girl shyly smiled trying to obtain a good response from the woman in front of her, but Carol deviated her gaze to him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” He tenderly smiled. “You’re good?”

She stared Daryl, turned around and walked inside the house crying over again, as Lydia watched him approaching her quickly. It was so fast she couldn’t even see they leaving her alone in front of the house.

What she should do?

Wait for him?

Lydia waited a few seconds and when she realized they wouldn’t invite her in, took two steps and observed the scene closing the front door. Carol was crying in Daryl’s arms, while he hugged her gently. The girl admired, Daryl looked like a rude man, but around Carol that guy was a person completely distinct. His voice, gestures and looks were different compared when he was around strangers or even other residents from Alexandria.

The archer allowed the woman cry in his arms, touching her hair without saying anything. Carol raised her head and stared him.

“I’m sorry.” Grabbing desperately his black jacket with both hands.

“For what?” Gently eyes.

She was about to say when noticed Lydia was there. Embarrassed, she quickly dried the tears and stared the girl.

“Are you hungry?” Serious.

Lydia was taken by surprise.

“Oh...yes...”

“Good. We’re having soup.” Turned around for leaving to the kitchen.

Lydia observed Daryl following her behind like he needed her presence.

She waited.

Thought.

Following them as well.

 

 

 

 

The small bonfire was burning while the Whisperers were around it in silence. Beta put on his mask again, looking for Alpha sitting in front of the burning woods.

“What are you thinking of?”

Her eyes didn’t blink, they were fixed to the sticks burning.

“About my daughter...”

He stopped behind her.

“I thought she wasn’t your concern anymore.”

The woman gulped, stood up and stared.

“That’s not how things work.” Wearing the mask.

Beta followed her behind while she was walking through the woods.

“What do you have in mind?”

Carrying a knife, the woman stopped and stared him.

“Many things.”

 

 

 

 

While Carol prepared dinner, Lydia decided to walk around the house analyzing it. It was so nice to observe people trying to have normal lives. She knelt on the floor while putting some sticks to burn. Took a deep breath, sat on the rug and stared to the kitchen.

Daryl and Carol smiled to each other, and she could notice how comfortable they were. How the man who had saved her life was different around this woman. The angry redneck became nothing than just a puppy, always asking what to do or how she feels.

It was interesting to observe, she concluded smiling to herself.

Carol was finishing the dinner while Daryl settling the table. They exchanged tender looks to each other. Lydia could feel there was something different between them, something stronger than just a friendship.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he called her to join the table.

“Let’s eat.”

She quickly nodded.

Just walking straight to the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

Daryl smiled to Lydia who sat beside as he served her plate. She smiled observing him approach to serve Carol as well.

The woman teased.

“You are such a gentleman, aren’t you Pookie?”

“Stop.” Embarrassed.

Lydia laughed at the scene, she hadn’t heard the nickname before.

“Pookie?” Frowned laughing taking a spoon to her mouth.

Shyly, the archer sat on the table again, trying to hold his laugh. Carol couldn’t, and the three of them start to laugh uncontrollably. Two knocks were heard on the door, the three stared and Daryl stood up.

The girls observed him approaching and opening it. It was Michonne who said a few words to him. He just nodded, looked for Carol and she corresponded.

“Go on.”

Staring Lydia he stated.

“I’m gonna be back, ok?”

The girl nodded in return while he closed the door leaving the girls alone.

Carol let her head down as Lydia was trying to reach her gaze.

Just the noise of the clock on the wall.

No words.

She couldn’t be around Carol like this forever, she would live with Daryl, and this woman was his best friend or whatever she was to him.

Lydia needed Henry’s mom forgiveness.

“Carol... I...” Shook the head down. “I...”

“That’s ok.” Serious. “I’m fine. I just need some time...” Stood up with the empty plate. “I see my son on you...” Leaned both hands against the sink.

Lydia watered the eyes, trying to hide her face about to cry.

“I’m sorry... I will never forgive myself for...”

“It’s not your fault, ok?” Carol got closer, caressing her hair. “You’re a good girl, and you aren’t your mother.”

Lydia couldn’t hold herself, letting the tears fell as her body tremble.

Carol noticed her state and hugged her.

Lydia embraced the woman waist.

The tears were coming out, but it doesn’t matter anymore.

These girls were there to support each other.

 

 

 

 

Daryl was still in the meeting when Lydia opened Carol’s door to leave. She closed it and walked down the stairs of the porch. His new protector was dealing with the problems of the place, and she couldn’t stick her nose into his business.

While stepped inside her house, she felt a noise, like she was being watched by someone.

Walked slowly to the living room, feeling there was someone inside.

Stopped.

There was a man in front of the window.

She instantly recognized he wasn’t Daryl.

He was younger, thinner and had short hair.

She gulped.

Who was him?

The man approached a candle and lighted up with a match.

Showing off his face.

She nervously stepped back when she realized who was.

Alden.

The young man blew the match.

Frightened, she stared.

“What do you want?” Took two steps back.

He ironically smiled.

“What do I want?” Got even closer. “After all that happened to my girl, you have the courage to ask this? You should be our slave!”

The girl gulped stepping even more back.

“Or be hanged!”

Lydia got desperate, quickly running to the kitchen. She needed to grab some knife, stabbing him if was necessary, but the boy was faster, and held her arm back.

“Look at me!”

She tried to deviate the face, but he forced her to stare.

“You won’t get rid of this so easily.”

She couldn’t say anything, or at least, she wasn’t feeling in the right to do it. All the people they loved were dead because of her, she wasn’t entitle of demanding.

If this guy kills her, he was on his right to it.

She just closed the eyes waiting for the death.

Alden had his full of anger, taking a knife from the pocket, but was interrupted when heard noises of people walking in front of the house.

He quickly let her go walking to the window.

Lydia was breathing heavily as concluded he couldn’t do anything at the moment.

“I’m going home, but you will pay for it. I swear it.” He quickly opened the door and slammed it.

Lydia closed her eyes in pain, took a deep breath, turned around and climbed up the stairs to get her room.

When she arrived there, closed the door and sat on the bed.

Crying.


	4. Family

They walked side by side on the empty road while Daryl carried the crossbow, ready to do anything needed if Lydia couldn’t eliminate the walker speedily approaching. The girl fiercely grabbed the knife, pulled the dead by the dirty bloody jacket, easily stabbing. Breathing heavily, she took two steps back from the dead falling down on the ground.

“You’re doing good!” He got closer her, while she smiled proud of the achievement. Besides being on the road for a long time, she wasn’t so able to defend herself quickly, the days on the road were most of the time trying to act like them, not killing them.

“Thank you.”

The archer nodded, stating they should continue on the road ahead.

“Let’s get moving, we need to get some stuff.”

Lydia followed him without questioning. Daryl decided he would teach her whatever it was necessary for survival, since she really needed to become ready to defend herself. The girl accepted immediately, she would do anything to please him, not just Daryl but the residents in Alexandria.

They stopped in front of an abandoned clothing store on the road, there was a walker screaming, legs cut out, just laying on the floor in front of the entrance door. Daryl got closer and shot with the crossbow, Lydia approached the dead body, took the arrow and returned it to him.

The archer opened the door first, two steps inside, searching for more threats. Lydia approached with her backpack, trying to find something useful to take with. She stopped admiring the women department hangers.

“I barely could choose my clothes...” Grabbed one hanger, admiring a summer dress with both hands.

Daryl approached observing the yellow flowered-dress dress.

“It’s nice.”

The girl shyly smiled, returning the hanger to the same place it was.

“No, it’s not for me.” Nervous behavior.

Daryl observed her abandoning the dress while tried to look around.

“I’m gonna get some clothes for the little ones.” Smiling awkwardly.

The archer observed, there was some uncomfortable feeling, as she couldn’t have any of the clothes, as it wasn’t permitted to.

“Why don’t you want it?” He stopped as seriously stared.

She noticed the bad-tempered gaze.

“It’s not necessary.” Embarrassed.

He took a deep breath.

“Take the dress, Lydia.”

The girl stared mouth opened, took a deep breath and shook her head without staring him.

“I can’t.” Staring the floor.

“Why not?” Harsh voice.

Gulped, she was trying to avoid the subject, but Daryl waited for an answer. She noticed his demanding look and decided to confess with her head down.

“My mother never allowed me to choose my clothes, she said they weren’t necessary in the world anymore...” Head down.

The archer just stared in anger.

“We don’t live as your mother. Take the dress.” He tenderly walked, took the hanger and offered it.

She smiled, taking the piece while he walked around to grabbing some things. Lydia observed, how different he was. In another situation, she would dress whatever Alpha decided her to.

She was appreciating Daryl’s company, and right now the only thing she wished was to be around this man forever.

 

 

 

 

 

Carol wore a jacket while opened the front door of her house, Michonne was passing by gave an inviting smiled to her. She walked down the stairs, going along with Rick’s wife on the street.

“I’m really glad you are back.” Michonne adjusted the sword on her back.

Carol smiled.

“Me too, I’m happy for being here again, to be with my family.”

They walked to the church, the door was opened. Carol just followed her right behind. The two women sat on the first bench. Daryl’s best friend seriously stared the eyes on the cross.

Michonne tried to reach the blue eyes.

“How are you dealing with Lydia?”

Carol gulped, watering hers.

“We are fine.” Deviated the gaze to the floor. “Daryl and I are going to help her to overcome everything...”

“I’m not talking about Henry...” Smiling sadly.

Carol frowned.

“What do you mean?”

Michonne smiled with conviction.

“She needs a family.”

Carol shook the head staring the floor again, as her friend took a deep breath.

“You and Daryl could be her family. The real mother and father she never had.”

The housewife nervously shook her head.

“I have lost many kids in my life, Michonne...” Stood up quickly.

Her friend noticed the despair.

“I’m sorry, Carol, I didn’t mean to...”

Carol shook the head once more, and walked out of the church hall quickly.

Michonne stood behind on it.

Thinking.

She shouldn’t have said anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lydia walked around the woods while Daryl was behind her.

“You had brothers?” She faced him.

“One brother...” Sad face. “He died some years ago...”

“Before this shit happens?”

“No, after...”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s ok.”

They stepped on a rock on the top of a mountain, Lydia admired the place getting dark.

“Daryl, can I make you a question?”

He nodded.

“Why are doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Protecting me.”

He stared, but didn’t respond. She insisted.

“Henry asked you to?”

He seriously shook his head.

“No, someone needs to take care of you.”

She watered the eyes.

“Why you?” Dried the tears coming.

“Because I have to.”

“You have to?”

“I want to.”

She was almost crying as he demanded.

“No more tears, ok?” Paternally.

She nodded smiling.

“I don’t deserve it.”

He shook the head breathing heavily.

“It’s the last time you say this.”

She just smiled even more, nodding.

“Ok.”

He gave a half smile.

“Let’s go home, it’s getting late. People’s gonna search for us.”

She just nodded, following him right beside, while they disappeared on the road.

While from a hill, hidden behind a huge rock, Beta observed them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Family?

Why Michonne said that?

Daryl, Lydia and her?

Carol observed from the top of the gate, waiting for Daryl and Lydia who haven’t gotten back.

The girl could be her daughter? Another one? God knew how much she had suffered for all the children she took care.

Well, maybe she could try again? Lydia seems to be a nice girl, they both could take care of her.

Be her parents.

But being hers would implicate Daryl being her... husband?

Husband?

No, they never had anything together!

They had a connection, but telling the truth, she never loved Ezekiel as loved him.

Actually, she concluded to herself...

She loved Daryl much more than anyone she had.

Daryl was a decent man, but she never tried anything beyond being playful with him. She always respected his psychological issues, knowing he had suffered a lot, being as abused as much as she was.

Imagined herself trying to kiss him many times, but never did, not because she wasn’t able to, but because she respected him. Besides, Daryl never corresponded the flirting, taking her attempts as a joke.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the shadow of Daryl and Lydia on the road, someone opened the gate as she walked down the ladder. Lydia smiled opening her backpack to show.

“Daryl let me take it.”

Carol took the piece of clothing, admired by the fact she was happy Daryl allowed her doing something.

“It’s beautiful.” Held her chin, kissing on the cheek. Lydia smiled by the way Carol treated her.

The housewife stated.

“A beautiful summer dress.”

Daryl stared Carol while Lydia saw their tender looks.

“I’m going home, prepare something for us to eat.” Disguising to let them be alone.

Daryl nodded in response, his eyes were fixed to Carol.

She was so beautiful.

The girlfriend crossed the arms.

“You guys seems to get along very well, don’t you?”

“She is a good kid.” He started walking as she followed him beside.

“She is, and you will be a good dad.”

Daryl smiled shyly shaking the head.

“You and Aaron...”

“It’s the true.” Serious.

He nodded while stopped shyly in front of the door of his house.

“See ya.”

Carol stopped to admire him getting in. How an incredible man he was! The woman who had him as a husband would be the happiest person in the world. Thinking about this fact, she suddenly disliked this unknowing woman, how she would hate seeing this happening.

Took a deep breath.

Stop thinking bullshit, Carol!

It’s time to get inside.

Shook the head, walking inside her own house.

Still thinking differently about him as she never did.


	5. Unknown Woman

As she always did in the recent days, Judith Grimes quickly ran until Negan’s door. Looking around, she analyzed if someone would see her, softly knocking on the wood.

“Come on, sweetie.”

She smiled, opening the door, still looking behind her. Stepped inside, closed it and smiled to the man on bed.

“Your mother knows you are here?”

Shook the head.

Negan took a deep breath, staring the ceiling.

“Dear Lord... I don’t want to have problems here...”

She walked until a wooden chair and sat.

“Don’t worry, my mother knows you’ve changed.”

Negan smiled to her faith on him, why this girl cared about him so much?

“Can you walk?” She got closer.

“Yeah... Why?” Frowning.

“Siddiq said you need to take some fresh air. It isn’t snowing anymore.”

He smiled again, being stand up by her. Holding hands, they slowly walked stairs down, she opened the front door as he felt the leg in pain. When he stepped outside the house, she stared quickly, worried about something happening to him.

“Sorry...I need to sit.” Breathing heavily.

She nodded, while he decided to sit on the wooden bench.

“It hurts...” Painful face.

She worried herself.

“I’ll call Siddiq.” Trying to run, but was interrupted by his hand.

“No. I’m good. Sit here, let’s enjoy the view.” He tried to sit properly on the wooden bench.

They sat side by side, people were passing by, some of them he already knew it, others don’t.

Rick’s daughter smiled again.

Silent mode between them, just tender smiles.

They had a friendship.

Daryl and Lydia were walking side by side in front of the house. The archer noticed him, took an angry breath, while Lydia frowned. She didn’t know exactly what was going on, but she could perceive Daryl didn’t like this man.

“Good morning.” Glenn’s killer gave a wide happy smile.

Daryl stepped closer, but when was about to do something, noticed Judith in a sad gaze.

Breathed.

Giving up.

For the girl it was better ignore.

“Let’s go.” Staring Lydia.

The girl nodded instantly, still trying to understand what was happening. They disappeared while Negan stated.

“It won’t be easy for them accepting me, Kiddo.” Stared her.

Judith let her head down, and he noticed her sadness. Negan really cared about this little one.

Stared convicted.

“But I will try my best for them accepting me.” Smiling.

Her sad face got happy again, she stood up, and grabbed his hand.

“Can you walk?”

He smiled.

“Yeah, I can.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Negan never thought about having a real home, not after all this shit happens. Being around decent people were something he never expected to have in this world, at least, not anymore. Everything was lost until he met Judith, who maintained the days in his cell better. In the last few years, he always thought about ending his life, but after meeting this little girl, she kept him away from trying to use a sheet bed to hang himself.

Walking slowly, Negan noticed the main group discussing some Alexandria issues. He practically knew everybody, except for one woman in the circle formed. He got closer, receiving angry looks by the leaders.

“Good morning.” He tried to be polite.

No one answered, the unknown woman barely stared him. He got curious, she had gray long hair and blue eyes. He had never seen her, but her beauty and determined gaze got him.

They finished the meeting, dividing themselves in the activities to be done. Negan observed the woman walking alone on the street.

“Who is she?” Still grabbing Judith’s hand.

The little one frowned, noticing how he seems quite interested on her.

“Carol. But don’t mess with her, ok?” Stepped in front of him. She didn’t want him in any trouble, especially with Carol.

He smiled ironically.

“Why not?”

“She is dangerous.” Serious face.

He smiled even more, winked.

“Of course, Kiddo.”

Judith stared angry, she didn’t buy he would obey her demanding, about to ask again, she was interrupted by some kids who invited her to play. Judith stared again, now concerned he wouldn’t like to be alone.

“Go have fun, Kiddo, I find my way out.”

She just nodded, joying the kids running distantly as he moved the eyes to admire the unknown woman walking alone. Maybe they could be friends, she probably didn’t know him or what was aware about what he did.

Besides, she was an interesting woman too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cleaning her own house, Carol was on a ladder, cleaning the window when she took a deep breath.

Daryl.

How he was gentle, nice and protective over her.

How handsome he was...

Shook her head as cleaning the window glass with a cloth.

Just because Michonne said they could be Lydia parents, it didn’t mean they need to have sex.

Sleep with him.

The word made her feel shivers.

She imagined fucking her friend, being naked under his warm body on a bed, feeling his mouth kissing her breasts...

“Need some help?”

She woke up from the dreams, trying to understand who was the voice talking to her.

From the top of the iron ladder, she stared down.

Noticing a man smiling vividly to her.

She knew this man.

Took a deep breath.

Negan.

Staring furiously, she backed to the cleaning.

“What do you want?” Furious voice.

He smiled even more.

“Offer my help.”

She took a deep breath.

“I don’t need your help.”

He took the bucket from the floor and offered.

“Come on, let me help you.”

She took a deep breath, walking down the stairs, throwing the cloth furiously on the water.

“You don’t know me, but I know you, and I also know what you did. Don’t try anything, did you hear me?”

He didn’t back off, just nodded obediently.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“If you hurt anyone here, I swear I’m gonna rip your body and throw to feed Daryl’s dog.”

In a smiley fake face, he just nodded, pretending he was shock by her threatening.

Carol grabbed the bucket with the cloth inside the water, bumping into him on purpose to let her get inside the house. He didn’t back off, kept his wide smile, as she furiously closed the door.

He turned around, walking down the porch stairs.

Damn! What an amazing woman!

He definitely needed to know more about her.

From the window of his own house, Daryl stared him leaving.

Breathing heavily.


	6. Proposal

Sat on wooden benches within the church, the Alexandria group was listening Michonne speaking in front of the Christian cross. Although everything in their home was good, they couldn’t be unprepared for a new attack. Alpha was still breathing, and even she has already ended the signs of threat, they don’t knew precisely what she could do it again. Carol was relaxing against the bench, arms crossed, just listening carefully. Daryl and Lydia were beside her, paying attention as well. The housewife stared him while he did the same.

A shy smile to each other.

Lydia admired that kind of relationship, even though she was still trying to figure out what kind of relationship was. Until Negan abruptly sat next to her. The couple stared in fury, but he didn’t fear the two angry gazes.

“Good evening!” Smiling widely.

They took a deep breath in disgust, staring Michonne again while Lydia frowned, it was clear to her this man wasn’t welcome by them.

When the meeting was over, Carol and Daryl stood up while Lydia waited a few seconds, stared the Bat man who was having some trouble to stand up on the crutches.

“How’s everything?” Smiling.

“Get out!” Daryl yelled.

Negan maintained the smile, while was staring the two of them walking on the huge rug. Lydia stood up and went after them in hurry, looking behind to look him without understanding anything.

 

 

 

 

The moon was shinning on the dark sky, illuminating the livings sat on the porch. It was cute, Lydia concluded. Carol and Daryl talking so comfortably, as they didn’t have anything to hide from each other.

She could be sat for hours observing the bond they shared.

A beautiful unbroken connection.

Carol was on a bench, observing people passing by, while Daryl sat on the entrance stairs was cleaning his crossbow.

Sat on the floor, in front of the door Lydia smiled.

“How long have you guys been friends?” Held with both hands her sneakers.

Daryl deviated the eyes while Carol smiled confidently.

“Since all this shit happened.”

Lydia smiled back to her.

“Is he your best friend?”

Daryl gulped and tried to disguise looking down to his crossbow. Nothing had happened between Carol and him, but the friendship subject really got him uncomfortable, as he didn’t want to be her friend, and because of that, the thought of being something more than a friend made him blush.

Carol frowned to his embarrassment.

“Yes, he is my best friend.” Convicted.

Lydia smiled, Carol was a nice woman so as Daryl. And that was something that would make them be even more suitable as guardians.

Shook her head to her thought. Stop it, Lydia! They aren’t your parents and will never be!

Her happy face became sad once more, Daryl noticed and raised his.

“What’s up?” Serious.

Lydia blushed. Shit! He noticed.

“Oh.. Nothing!” Shook her head while smiled again.

Daryl stared in the corner of his eyes, he knew that face, but decided to not press her or anything. The three of them smiled to each other once more, until they were interrupted by a nasty smile gaze.

“Good evening, neighborhoods!”

The archer raised his head furiously, so as Carol while Lydia frowned by the scene she wasn’t still understanding. On his crutches, Negan approached slowly.

“May I?”

“No.” Daryl stood up quickly, ready to fight if it was necessary. Lydia felt the tension while Carol approached him.

“That’s fine, Daryl.” Held his arm.

“Come on, Daryl! We need to get along, don’t you think?” Opened one of his arms while the other supported against the crutch.

The redneck was now breathing furiously, prepare to kill the bat man. Carol who understood Negan wouldn’t stop teasing them, took a deep breath and pulled his hand, making him look her in the eyes.

“Please.”

Daryl changed his angry gaze to a gentle one, as he always did when Carol asked him something. Lydia observed, it was like Carol had some kind of power over him. He just nodded silently, and sat on the stairs again, taking care of his weapon. Negan smiled once more, while Carol walked the stairs back to the wooden bench. Negan went after her and without being invited sat on the bench in front of the two girls.

“You are new here, aren’t you?”

The girl smiled shyly and nodded while he took some seconds to say.

“Welcome!”

She opened a half smile crossing the arms.

“Thank you.”

Negan changed his big smile to the pretty woman on the bench.

“We haven’t had the opportunity to meet each other, have we?”

Carol stared in the corner of her eyes.

“No, we haven’t, and we won’t.” Relaxed the back on the bench.

“Why not? We can be friends, you seem like an interesting woman.” Winked.

Daryl raised his head fastly, furious by the commentary. Lydia noticed he didn’t enjoy Negan’s compliment.

Carol shook her head.

“Well, I think we’ll have to tolerate you, since you saved Judith’s life.” Took a deep breath.

“No, honey! Don’t say tolerate, but appreciate!” Relaxing on the bench, smiling even more.

Carol took a deep breath, shaking her head, staring Lydia who bit her lips for not laughing. Negan noticed he almost made the girls giggled.

“I am here in peace, I promise!”

“No tricks then?” The woman asked.

“No tricks... I swear, I’m gonna be an honest man.” Nodded.

“So, since you are being so honest...” She sat straight on the bench and stared him.

“Why are you here in my house again?”

Negan smiled widely, since she was asking for his honesty...

“For you.”

Carol stared, while Daryl gulped by the scene. What the fuck this man was doing it? He observed, Negan was confidently smiling to the housewife, as he wasn’t afraid to say the things he did.

Lydia observed Daryl’s anger, she knew that gaze. The kind of look he had when he wanted to kill someone.

Carol awkwardly smiled.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, you asked me to be honest, I’m being. I came here to know you better...”

“Why?” Confident.

“Because you are beautiful.” Smiling.

Daryl stood up fastly, fill with anger, he walked to the empty road. Without understanding anything, Lydia waited a few seconds and followed him right behind.

“Good night, Carol!” Walked down the porch.

The woman didn’t respond, she was still hypnotized by the honesty of the man in front of her. She took a deep breath, stared fiercely and stood up.

“Good night, Negan.”

“Good night, Carol.” Nodding.

The housewife just closed the door behind her and took a deep breath while Negan was relaxing on the bench.

Smiling.

Satisfying.

 

 

 

 

 

Alden was aware about what he was going to do. It was wrong, but he didn’t care, at least not anymore. He had made his call and the only thing that matters it was avenge his dead girlfriend, even risking everything conquered through the time in Alexandria.

Stepping on the dry leaves, he was carrying a gun, ready to shoot if it was necessary. He had arranged a meeting with someone to solve his revengeful problems, and now was willing to do whatever it was necessary to achieve it.

Breathing heavily, the young man was walking into the woods, there was no human noise or even walkers moaning, just the trees and the sounds of owls.

Stopped when he heard a noise, holding the gun on his trembling hand.

Then, he could saw the black shadows approaching while were being illuminated by the moon light. A group of people stopped, while a woman wearing a mask took two steps closer.

“Low your weapon, boy.” Austere.

He lowed fastly, scared about what would happen if he didn’t. The woman removed her mask, showing off her bald head.

It was Alpha.

“So... you thought about my proposal?”

The boy stared, deep inside he was still in doubt but the sense of justice was on him.

It was done, he couldn’t back on his decision.

Nodded convicted.

“I did.”


	7. Different Feelings

Daryl didn’t know how to treat the anger appropriately, it was difficult for him. Observing Negan praising Carol, it was totally painful to see. Breathing heavy, he opened his house’s door in fury, shutting it when stepped in the kitchen. Holding both hands on the sink, his eyes stared the empty space inside, no drops of water. He took a deep breath once more. How difficult was seeing Carol with Ezekiel, how difficult was now observing another man flirting with her.

Shook his head. Anyway, there was nothing he can do about it, Carol was a wonderful woman, how can a man be not in love with her?

Closed his eyes, until Lydia opened the entrance door. Scary, she closed while approached the marble table, resting her hands on it.

“What’s wrong, Daryl?”

On his back, he stared fastly and took a deep breath, turned around the table, opened a disconnected fridge, taking a plastic bottle to drink some water. He drank while the girl waited for an explanation.

“It’s time to go to bed, don’t you think?” Not looking at her.

She disappointed nodded. Now Lydia understood exactly what had happened. Not about Daryl’s attitude, but about the fact her guardian wasn’t the kind of man able to express his feelings, especially with a little girl he barely knew.

She let her head down while climbed the stairs to the second floor. Daryl noticed her gaze, feeling awful for being rude. He heard the girl closed her door, waited a few seconds and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Knocked on the door, and she invited him to get in. When it was opened, noticed Lydia sat on the bed reading a book.

He sat in front of her on the bed.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Closed the book.

“I was anger, just this.”

“Why were you so anger?”

He deviated the eyes to the window, sky black, full moon.

“Negan killed my friends.”

Lydia frowned.

“Wow...” Sat straight on the bed, concerned gaze. “How?”

“One day I’ll tell you.”

The girl just nodded observing him standing up.

“Go to sleep, too late.” He stopped, analyzing her face. It was like she was waiting for a good night kiss as many kids do when their parents take care of them.

He thought, got closer and kissed her head.

“Have a nice sleep.”

She smiled by the kiss, for years no one treated her so kindly. The archer closed the door while she laid again.

Happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Carol was on the shower, letting the water wash her body.

She took a deep breath, thinking about what has just happened.

Daryl was so furious...

How come he wouldn’t be? Negan killed two people he cared about.

But... tonight it was different, he seemed to be anger for something more, she has never seen him like this before, it was like he was...

Jealous.

Was he?

No. He never acted this away closed to Ezekiel, and he was her husband! Why he would be jealous of man who had nothing to do with her?

Well, Daryl was never around when she was with Ezekiel, like he didn’t want to see the kisses they shared or the touches The King spread to her body.

It was strange...

Maybe he didn’t like their relationship?

Why?

Perhaps, he was really jealous.

She finished the shower, walked to the bed and thought about how would be good to be with Daryl not just as a friend, but as a lover. Removed the towel from the wet body, sitting completely naked on the bed while laid her wet head on the mattress. She opened her legs, touching her breast nipples that started to harden, taking her hands to the belly, imagining Daryl’s huge hands between her legs.

She got there with her hand, exactly where he would lick it. Gosh knew how much she wanted to be devoured by his mouth. His big tongue, going up and down in her clit, like he was desperate to suck. It wouldn’t take long for him making her to moan, and she did it...

Loudly.

Opened the eyes, woke up from her dreams, she wasn’t with him, just naked in her bed, getting satisfied with her own hand. Took a disappointed deep breath, stoop up and stared between her legs.

Well, she needed to take another shower.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a beautiful morning and the sun was shinning, demonstrating the spring would be back soon. Lydia was already woke up and ready to leave with Daryl to wherever place he would go. She didn’t know exactly where was the location, but with him, she’d go to any place in the world.

Ready, she walked down the stairs. The archer frowned, wearing his crossbow in front of the entrance door.

“Where are you going?”

“Where you go.” Shrugged the shoulders.

He almost laughed.

“No, you don’t. You have to stay.”

“Why?” Concerned, following right behind when they got out the house.

“I’m gonna hunt, you stay and have fun with some other kids around.”

“I don’t want to, I want to be with you!” Desperate, following him on the road until the gate.

He stopped while touched her shoulder.

“I know you want to, but you need to enjoy a little.”

She stopped, absorbed his words and watched him leaving. Daryl was a great man and so concerned about her. Almost next to the gate, she reached him.

“Daryl, wait!”

He turned and stopped, waiting for her.

“What?”

She was breathing heavy.

“Don’t...” Head down, shy.

He waited.

She got the guts and raised her head.

“Please, be back, don’t leave me alone.”

He stared noticing the despair. The girl was frightened, like a child that would be without a parent protection. The archer nodded, got closer and hugged her who corresponded desperately.

“Don’t worry, I gonna be back.”

She closed her eyes even more.

“Don’t stay in the house alone, ok? I’m just hunting as I always do. Go to Carol’s.” Caressed her head.

She stared him in the eyes while hers were watering.

“Promise you will be at Carol’s?” He was serious.

She let her head down, didn’t want to be with anyone besides him, but since he was her new protector, she needed obey. She raised her face, gave a shy smile and nodded in acceptance. The archer observed that she would follow his rules and just nodded back, whistling to the Dog that came barking. Lydia observed him get on the bike, and the gate being opened while the pet ran right behind.

The girl took a deep breath, turned around and came across Alden behind her.

She took two steps back.

“I came to apologize.”

She stared nervously while he approached more.

“I’m really sorry by the way I treated you.”

The whisperer girl analyzed his face. Turned around and walked until her house.

“Come on! We can’t be like this forever.” He just followed her begging with his arms.

The girl kept walking, head down, until he walked fastly and stood in front of her.

“Do you want me to kneel or something?”

“No. I just don’t understand why you want my friendship now.” Serious.

“I don’t want your friendship, I just don’t want things getting weird. We are a community, and if anything happens we need to help each other, don’t you think?” Concerned gaze.

She took a deep breath.

“All right.”

“Can you forgive me?”

“Yes.” Shrugged.

He nodded in a happy smile.

“Thank you.” He stopped. “Do you wanna drink tonight? We always do when we find some bottles.”

“I don’t think so...” Shook the head, walking again.

“Ok. If you want, just meet us at Tim’s.” Shrugged the shoulders, leaving her behind.

She stopped to observe him walking away.

Thought.

Maybe it could be nice to hang with friends around her age.

Took a deep breath.

No.

It was better to be at Carol’s for now. 


	8. Why Did She Do That?

Carol had already dressed herself in a robe when she heard the entrance door being knocked. Smiled to herself, she knew who was downstairs, walked down and opened the door.

Lydia was standing in a shy smile.

“Daryl asked me stay here with you.” Shrugged the shoulders.

Holding the door Carol just smiled in response.

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The two girls stepped inside Carol’s room while the adolescent admired the neat place. Carol approached the bed, lifted the blanket, sat and covered her legs.

“Let’s sleep?” Touched the place beside her.

Lydia shook her head shyly.

“I won’t bite you.” Carol laughed.

“I know you won’t.” Laughed as well.

“Well, you may sleep on the couch if you want to.” Shrugged the shoulders, taking a book from the night table.

Lydia just nodded, laying on the couch in front of the window, covering herself with a blanket as well.

Silence between them, the noises of animals were the only sounds to be heard.

“Were you married before Ezekiel?” The girl stared the ceiling.

“I was. Ed was his name.” Took a deep breath, staring the wardrobe.

“Was he a nice guy?” The girl looked at her.

“In the beginning...” The woman smiled.

“Just in the beginning?” Sad face.

“Just in the beginning...” Carol seriously nodded.

Lydia observed, she probably suffered a lot.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, that’s fine.” Carol smiled. “It was a long time ago.”

Lydia took a deep breath. She wanted to know more about Carol, and not just more about her, but about the relationship with Daryl. The girl was anxious to ask if there was something going on between them, but at the same time, she didn’t feel comfortable enough to do it.

It was better talk about something else.

“Before Henry...”

Carol just heard his name and watered the eyes, gulping.

“Did you have kids?”

Carol closed the book once more.

“Yes, many.”

Lydia observed mouth opened, it was better not continuous talking about this subject. Took a deep breath, turned on the couch and closed the eyes.

“Is Daryl your best friend?”

Carol stared the girl on the couch, she was covered with a blanket, back to her now.

“Yes... he is.”

“It’s nice to have friends. I don’t have any.” Adjusted her head on the pillow.

“Daryl and I are your friends now. You can count on us for anything.”

Smiled to herself, she wanted them to be more than just friends.

“Yes... you are.” Falling asleep with a smile.

Carol observed her once more, what this girl wanted?

Took a deep breath.

Ok, it doesn’t matter, at least, not right now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lydia slowly opened the eyes, it was dark at night, but she could hear young people laughing and talking. She took a look on Carol who was profoundly sleeping. Stoop up slowly, and stared from the window.

Distantly, she observed Alden with a bottle in hand, drinking and laughing. He seemed to be talking with someone. She tried to look who was it, but couldn’t. Stood up from the couch, and observed Carol still sleeping. Quietly, she opened the door, walked down the stairs and got out.

Step by step, she approached the house where Alden was. The group of young kids didn’t see her approaching until she stopped in front of them. They stared nervously to Alden, concerned he would do something against the girl. Everybody knew in Alexandria that Lydia was under Daryl’s protection now and the person who tried anything against her would be in serious trouble.

Alden stopped laughing, stared and frowned, noticing it was her.

“Hey! Glad you came!” He signed with his head for the girl approaching them. She gave slow steps and grabbed the bottle he offered. Took and drank, feeling the liquid was warm, she swallowed in a disgust face.

“Yeah, I know, it’s not that cold.. No fridge.” Shrugged.

“That’s ok for me.”

The remaining kids looked to each other, as they asked themselves the reason Alden was treating this girl nicely. A few days ago the only thing he wanted was to murder her. Lydia smiled to them who answered back.

Ok, maybe things had changed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The kids spend the last hours of the dawn laughing, talking until was almost time to the sun come out. Lydia was already feeling welcome by them, something she never felt before. Alden finished his bottle.

“You should go hunt with us one day.”

She smiled a little worried. The group nodded too, while she observed, feeling they really wanted her beside them.

“Oh come on, you are probably very good at it! I bet!” Alden winked.

The girl smiled.

“Sure, we can go.”

The young kids smiled happily until a strong voice was heard.

“She won’t go anywhere with you.”

Lydia knew that voice, the group fastly stared behind her.

Daryl was serious staring Alden.

Lydia smiled to see him and ran.

“Hey, you are back!” She ran and hugged him who corresponded without taking his eyes from Alden.

The young man stared him.

“Hey, how was the hunt, Daryl?” Leaned himself against the pillar, bottle still in hand.

The archer stared him once more, turned around and demanded.

“Let’s go home.”

Lydia obeyed immediately, following him on the road. Serious, he didn’t say a word to her. The girl realized he wasn’t that calm.

“Are you mad at me?” Concerned face.

“No.”

She knew that anger.

“Yes, you are. Please, don’t be mad at me, Daryl.” She stopped and begged.

He stopped as well, taking a deep breath.

“Be careful, ok?” Approaching her.

She wasn’t understanding.

“Well, you told me to hang out...”

“I’m talking about Alden.” Closer.

“He apologized for the way he treated me.”

Daryl stopped, stared and said.

“Just take care, ok?”

She nodded once more, smiling. She loved when he was concerned about her. Walked faslty and hugged him who corresponded back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sleepy, Carol opened the front door to find out Daryl and Lydia waiting. The woman frowned to see the girl with him.

“You shouldn’t be sleeping?”

The girl smiled shyly but said nothing.

“I brought her back.” Smiled.

The housewife approached him and hugged. It was always like this, the feeling of never back was something to worry, they knew there were chances of not seeing each other. Lydia smiled by their hug. Daryl stopped, took the backpack from his back, opened and have the girls to see the gifts. They got them rapidly, admiring the pieces of clothing. Lydia observed the beautiful blouse she had received so as Carol.

The two girls smiled to each other while he expected. Lydia was the first to say.

“Thank you.”

Carol just smiled once more, while Lydia saw their gazes to each other. Every time Carol and Daryl stared each other was like they were hypnotized. The girl noticed it was better leaving.

“Well, I’m going to sleep again. Good night!” Opened the front door and let them alone.

Daryl deviated the gaze, Carol abandoned the blouse on the table, crossing her arms.

“You are so sweet to us.”

“Nah..” Shrugged. “Just a damn gift.”

“Well, but you took time to find them, didn’t you?”

“I thought you girls could like them!”

She admired him shyly standing in front of her, not just his attitude, but his arms, she never noticed how big his arms were. She didn’t think very well, but the only sensation right now was to get closer him. Took two steps fastly, kissing his cheek. He got surprised and blushed, smiling, turning around, opening the door and leaving.

Carol stood behind.

Laughing.

Shaking her head.

Why did she do that?


	9. She Observed

Lydia had already stepped inside the house when Daryl opened some minutes after. She stopped on the stairs observing him smiling.

“You seem happy.”

He got scared to see her still standing.

“You should be sleeping.” Walked in front of her to the bedroom.

Lydia smiled while followed him behind. He stepped inside the bedroom, took of his t-shirt, exhibiting the marks on the back.

She gulped, but tried to forget what she saw.

“I haven’t seen you so happy as you are now...” Crossed the arms, pretending she didn’t see the marks on his back.

“I’m not happy, I’m fine.” Serious, wearing another t-shirt.

“I don’t think so... You are different. Specially around Carol.” Smiling.

He deviated the eyes, lifting the blanket to prepare his bed.

“Don’t say bullshit...” Nervous and anger.

“Sorry.” She shrugged the shoulders.

The girl turned around and walked to her own bedroom.

Daryl took a deep breath, closing the door. He hated when people saw things on him that they shouldn’t see.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the following morning, Daryl knocked the girl’s door, Alexandria would have a great meal that morning and everybody should reunite on the huge wooden table next to the church. Lydia didn’t like the idea of joining the group, she still didn’t feel welcome by some them. Even she begged for Daryl not going, he affirmed.

“Nothing is going to happen.”

She smiled while they walked to the yard.

When the two were around the table, as a protective father, he served her plate, while some people were staring her in fury. Daryl noticed their gazes to the girl and looked in anger in response. When they saw the anger redneck looked to them, they just deviated the eyes to their food and chatting.

The girl took a piece of bread to her mouth and slowly chew.

“Some people will never accept me here...”

Daryl drank from a glass.

“They don’t have to like it, just accept.” Poured her some coffee on the cup.

She smiled.

“Thank you.” Grabbing the cup and drinking.

They smiled once again to each other, there was some kind of connection between this two. Daryl was still attached to this girl, and he would do anything to protect her, not just for Henry, but because deep inside, he truly cared about her.

Their smiled were interrupted when Negan sat in front of them.

“Morning!” Smiling widely.

Daryl stared in fury while Lydia got embarrassed.

“Morning.” She deviated the eyes.

Daryl didn’t respond the greeting.

“Have you seen Carol?”

The archer stared even angrier. Negan noticed his face.

“I’m just asking where your friend is, what’s wrong about it?” Teasing.

The archer didn’t respond, and returned to his food. Lydia stared the man who tried to get information from her now.

“Hey darling, have you seen Carol?”

Lydia stared, thought, she didn’t know what to answer. Negan frowned.

“Has the cat got your tongue too?”

She gulped.

“Yes, she is at home.” Deviated the eyes to the plate.

Negan smiled widely.

“Thanks. I need to invite her for something.” Winked to the girl.

Daryl got even angrier.

“She’s not interested.” Stared.

Negan opened his wide smile, faking he didn’t understand.

“Really? Why not?”

The archer was losing his mind, breathing heavy, but the man in front of him remained smiling.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt your friend.” Took a piece of bread to his mouth.

“You are not to be trusted.” Breathing heavy.

“I have changed.” Serious.

The archer backed eating, while Lydia observed the situation between them. Negan stopped, analyzed and smiled. He understood what was going on.

Jealousy.

“Well, I’m gonna find her.” Trying to stand up from the chair.

Daryl stood up rapidly, grabbed the fork and stabbed on the wooden table. All the Alexandria livings instantly looked at them. Lydia gulped nervously while Negan stared in anger.

“What’s wrong, man?”

The archer was in fury, ready to take the knife this time. Michonne took two steps closer.

“What’s going on here?”

Negan and Daryl didn’t stop staring each other, until the bat man broke the silence.

“I don’t know, ask your friend here.”

Michonne stared Daryl this time, the archer was still grabbing the fork, breathing heavy. Lydia got desperate that the situation would get worse, she stood up and grabbed Daryl’s jacket.

“Please, let’s go home.”

He didn’t look at her in the eyes, until she repeated nervously.

“Please, Daryl.”

The archer raised his head proudly, without looking at the girl who was still pulling him by the jacket. He dropped the fork on the table, unleashed his arm from her hand, turned around and walked away. Lydia observed, waited a few seconds and ran behind desperately.

Michonne crossed her arms.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing!” Serious. “This man doesn’t go with my guts!”

She stared suspicious, turned around and walked away.

Negan observed Daryl and Lydia disappearing among the white houses.

Smiled widely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once more, Daryl walked inside his house shutting the door, Lydia opened it a few seconds after to beg.

“Please Daryl, don’t do anything reckless.”

The archer was still breathing in fury, she continued.

“I don’t want to you to get hurt for something silly!”

“I don’t know what the hell you are talking about!” Opening a cupboard, pouring some whiskey on a glass.

“It’s too early for drinking, isn’t?” Serious.

“You are my mom or something, Lydia?!” Drinking, not looking her in the eyes.

“No, I’m just don’t wanna something bad happen to you!” She walked in front of him, trying to reach his eyes. “You were the one who told me to be careful with the people here, remember?”

“I’m not you, I know how to take care of myself!” Shut the cupboard fastly.

“I know you do but if something happen to you, I don’t know what I...” Desperate.

“What? Is that what I am to you, some bodyguard?! It’s just this, isn’t it?”

Lydia gulped, watering the eyes.

“No, Daryl! You are...”

“Just get out of my face!” Turned his back to her, resting his hands on the sink.

The girl stared furious. What’s wrong with this guy? He can’t act like a jerk because of jealousy.

“I’m leaving, but control your jealous for Christ’s sake!” She turned around, opened the front door, and left.

Daryl observed mouth opened, embarrassed about what she had observed on him once more.

 

 

 

 

 

Lydia walked sadly to the cemetery, the only thing she wanted was to have a family. Sat on the grass in front of Henry’s tombstone. She missed him, he was the one who would protect her at any cost. Watering the eyes, took a deep breath, until heard a few steps behind, she knew who was it for the crossbow shadows. She didn’t look at him, just kept playing with the grass.

“I’m sorry.”

She didn’t respond.

“I lose my mind sometimes...”

“Yeah... I noticed.” She kept touching the stone.

He sat on the grave.

“You are a good kid, don’t give a shit about me.”

“I do care about you, Daryl.” Stared him seriously. “You are the only person I have now.” Deviated the eyes embarrassed.

He noticed her sad face.

Nodded seriously.

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He poured her some beer in a cup, she smiled, took and drank. She had a disgusted face while he laughed.

“You are not used to it!”

“I am!” Serious, trying to digest to liquid.

He sat on the bench of the porch, taking a deep breath. She smiled, analyzing him.

“Did you use to hang out with your brother?”

“I used to follow him.” Shrugged.

“Was he a nice guy?”

“No, he wasn’t.” Sad face, letting his head down.

She got sad about him.

“What about your mother?” Drank again.

“My mother died when our house burned...”

She stared sad, gulping, head down. He drank again, she stared him once more, maybe she should offer something.

“We should take care of us from now on...” Abandoned the cup on the bench.

“Should we?” He stared seriously.

“Yes, I could be...” Stopped, wanted to say daughter, but didn’t have the courage to do.

He waited.

“What?” Drank.

She shrugged embarrassed.

“Nothing.”


	10. Knowing You Better

In Alexandria office, Carol and Michonne analyzed papers abandoned by the old residents. The housewife was sat, eyes on the paper her friend was suspiciously observing.

“The people here had many debts with the government...”

“I don’t judge...” Crossed the arms. “Ed didn’t use to pay the bills frequently...”

Shook her head, resting her back against the wooden chair.

“Nobody is perfect.” Smiled nodding.

“Ed wasn’t perfect. I mean, at all.” Stared the street from the huge window. "Took a deep breath until frowned in annoyance.

“What happened?” Michonne sat straight on the chair to understand what changed Carol’ humor.

A knock was heard, Carol got irritated, Michonne frowned.

“Come in.” Crossing the arms.

The door was slowly opened while the two women stared in an unpleasant face.

Negan.

“Hello, beautiful girls!”

They exchanged gazes, Michonne seems to tolerate him more than Carol after Judith’s accident.

“What do you want?” She rested her hand on the desk.

“Just hanging around.” Shrugged, stopped in front of them.

Carol was still arms crossed, while Michonne standing up.

“I have many things to do.” Leaving the desk.

Negan nodded, while Carol stared him. The bat man smiled widely and the housewife didn’t seem to be very happy to see him. Michonne stopped on the door, concluding if it would be appropriated to leave her alone with him.

She shook her head, opened the door shutting right behind.

Carol knew how to handle herself.

The noise was terrible, making Negan closed his eyes in pain.

“Wow... People still don’t like me here, do they?”

“Do you think they should forgive you?” Smiling in disgust.

“Nah... I don’t ask for anyone forgiveness...” Pulled a chair to sit.

Carol took a deep breath.

“What do you want?”

“Being honest? I’m very admired.”

“About what?”

“You.”

“Don’t be silly, Negan!” She couldn’t handle the smile.

“With all due respect, Carol. You are such an incredible woman!”

Smiled once more.

“You don’t even know me to say that.”

“Well...” Frowned. “Can I know you better?” Widely smiling.

Shook the head trying to leave, but was interrupted by him.

“Please, give me a chance!”

She observed, there is no way she couldn’t get rid of him without at least pretending was giving him a chance.

“Ok... But I swear...” Furious.

“Ok, ok. Mam’am You will cut my body in pieces, I know all that shit!” Irritated. “But it won’t be necessary, I won’t disappoint you!” Stood up smiling again.

She was still suspicious, gaze in anger.

“Let’s go for a walk?” With his hand he offered the way to the exit door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lydia had being lived in Alexandria for some days, but things haven’t changed for her. Some people still talk around her rudely, treated her suspiciously, while other remained silent as she never existed.

Her only hope was Daryl, the person who kept her there. Everything he needed she was able to offer, like a grateful daughter. She never had this feeling with Alpha, she was her “mom” when they were alone, the only moment she could call her by the name she felt it. If she did it in front of the other, she would receive a slap on the face.

“I washed some of your clothes.” Folding them on his bed.

“Thanks, but you don’t need to do that. You ain’t my maid.” He smiled, grabbing the clothes to put in the wardrobe.

“I have nothing to do here...” Shrugged.

“Let’s go outside, we have a lot to do.” He opened the door.

She walked right behind, following him.

Just God knew how much she wanted to call him dad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You sound like an interesting woman.”

“Oh my god, please.” She couldn’t stand his obvious flirting.

“What? It’s true.” Shrugged.

“You are something...” Walking to her house.

“No offense, ma’am.” Nodding.

“Ok, Negan, what do you want to do?” Stopped in front of her house.

“Nothing... I’ve just want to know you better...” He looked her in the eyes.

Stopped, smiled and stared.

“Ok. If you stop annoying me, we can know each other.”

He smiled even more.

“What are you going to do tonight?”

Shook the head, understanding already.

“Nothing especial.”

“Can you invite me for dinner?”

Showed a mocked face.

“Me inviting you for dinner?! Shouldn’t be you the one inviting me for? Since you are so interested...”

“I would, but I bet Michonne and the other decent people from Alexandria won’t let me grab a knife to prepare a dinner for you.”

She laughed.

“Besides... It wouldn’t be so nice to have dinner in a cell.”

She smiled once more.

“Ok, I will prepare something for us to eat.” Walked away. “See you at 7 then?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

She disappeared on the road, and he couldn’t stop staring at her ass during the way.

 

 

 

 

 

On a table in the backyard of their house, Daryl was knife in hand, cutting pieces of a huge deer. He had found it on the road along with Lydia, who helped him to hunt. The girl stared normally, not looking disgust to watch Daryl rip the animal apart. The archer stared her in the corner of his eyes. She had faced so many things, had seen so much more than an animal bleeding.

“We’re going to have a big meal.” Smiling.

“Yeah!” Without taking the eyes from the dead animal.

Lydia admired him once more. Daryl could be the perfect dad, at least for her. He was strong, loyal, honest and knew how to take care the people he loved.

“Who’s going to prepare the dinner?” She wanted to start a conversation.

“I don’t know.” Shrugged. “Eating is the only thing that matters.” Smiled, throwing a piece of uneaten meat in a can rested on the floor.

“Carol should prepare it. She’s a great cooker.”

“Yes, she is.”

The girl stared suspiciously. She was dying to ask him about his feelings. Stopped, thought and analyzed.

“Were you married before?” Looking to the ground, pretending she wasn’t interested.

The archer got nervous, stopped, looked to the ground as well but back the cutting.

“Nah.”

She was waiting for him to give more explanations, but he didn’t.

“Never found anyone?” Insisted, playing with the knife she had in her hand.

Daryl got even more embarrassed, grabbed a cloth, and started cleaning the hands while leaving. Without staring her in the eyes, he walked the stairs up.

“I have things to do. Finish the deer as I taught you.”

She confirmed with the head, understanding he didn’t like to talk about his personal life. What happened in his past? Some lover? Stopped in front of the deer, fastly cutting the pieces. Why he didn’t want to talk about it? Maybe he was a guy who never dated anyone? No, he was a handsome man, I bet many people were interested.

Whatever.

She needed to finish the meat for dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

A knock was heard, Carol knew it was her new guest. Opened the door to see a quite handsome man staring her with flowers in hand.

“For you.” Offered.

“Thank you.” She gave space for him to get in.

He stepped in admiring the place while she put the flowers in a vase.

“They are beautiful, where did you get them?”

“One of the neighbors cultivated. I asked her.”

“Dinner is ready.” She signed to the table.

 

 

 

 

Daryl and Lydia were walking straight ahead to Carol’s house, ready to invite her to join them for dinner. Daryl stopped carefully when he heard a laugh and saw the lights turned on inside her house. Lydia observed suspiciously as well, walking calmly to the stairs.

He approached the door trying to recognize the voices.

It was Carol’s.

A man’s voice as well.

Not just any man.

Negan.

Lost his mind, knocking fastly on the door. The laugh inside the house was interrupted, and he could hear steps approaching. Carol opened it still trying to hold her laugh.

“Hey!” She rested herself on the door. It looked like she was having fun.

Observed Negan on the table who just nodded, smiling widely.

Daryl couldn’t believe he was in her house. Lydia approached the door, opening her mouth to see who was inside the house.

Fuck!

“Would like to come in?”

“No, forget it!” He turned around, walking fastly to leave. Carol frowned, closing the door while grabbed his hand.

“What’s wrong?!”

“Leave me alone!” He pulled his hand back. “Back to your house!”

She stopped, not understanding what was going on.

“If you have problems, you need to know how to handle them!” She got even more furious, returning home.

They both walked away, while Lydia observed. She knew what was going on, but she didn’t understand why they couldn’t notice. Took a deep breath, she cared so much about Daryl, she needed to do something. Observed him walking far right now, while Carol was still opening the door.

She got the guts.

“Carol! Wait!”

The housewife stopped irritated.

“What?!”

“You didn’t notice yet?”

“Notice what?”

She took a deep breath.

“I’ve been for a short time with him and I can see very well.” Smile shyly.

Carol stopped, stared and frowned.

“That man loves you so much.”

Carol shook her head, uncomfortable, opened the door, got in without staring her and shut the door right behind. Lydia got desperate. What the fuck she did? Was it right? Should she have said that?

Waited, just hearing Negan’s loud voice without understanding what he was saying. Shook the head in pain. Why she sticks her nose in someone else’s business?!

Hand on the face.

Stared on the road, Daryl wasn’t there anymore.

Took a deep breath, walking fastly.

It was better not losing dinner.


	11. Dreams

Negan was talking without lending an ear if Carol was sad or not, she couldn’t figure out what he was saying, not right now. The housewife was furious about Daryl’s attitude and at the same time, confused about what Lydia said. She was walking back and forth on the rug, nervous, eyes watering when she finally heard.

“Hey, lady!”

Stared surprised at him, Negan was still on the table. Why is he there? Why she allowed him to be inside her home?

“Leave.” Walked to the door and opened it.

Negan stared open-mouthed.

“Calm down! I was trying to...”

“Get out!” Stared furiously once more. “You are in my house. Go.”

He stared huffy. She was really that kind of difficult person people used to say. Stood up, nodded and left while she shut the door in rage.

 

 

 

 

The dinner table was full of people, candles were lightened inside the meeting hall, while people devoured the deer. Daryl was sat, already supping, while Lydia approached gingerly, sitting on a bench beside.

“Where were you?” Fork in hand, he stared still annoyed.

“I was talking to Carol...” Shrugged.

Stared at her, grabbed a plate and served her some food. She waited, probably he would ask about why she stood behind, but the minutes passed, and he didn’t. Observed, still trying to start a conversation while chewing a piece of bread.

“Why you got so furious?”

Daryl gulped, stared in anger, but this time the girl wouldn’t get scared by his fury.

“I don’t like that man, you know that.” Swallowed the salad.

“Are you jealous of him?” Serious.

The archer blushed while dropped the fork.

“Please...” Shaking his head.

“Are you going to get mad every time Carol decides to have friends?” She grabbed a fork to eat.

He couldn’t believe in the audacity, dropped everything, stood up, walked around and left. Lydia remained sat on the table, while an elderly woman approached.

“Problems with your dad?”

Dad?

She stared, even being irritated about her protector attitude, it was nice to see the new resident concluded he was her father.

“Daryl is not my dad.”

“Really? You guys really look like each other.” She sat with difficulty on the bench.

Lydia smiled.

“Do we?”

The woman nodded while Lydia couldn’t help smiling.

 

 

 

 

Furiously sat on the floor against his bedroom’s door, the archer thought about what has just happened. He detested any man who was beside her, couldn’t stand Ezekiel and Carol before, and needed to pretend he was pleased even deep inside he was sick of jealousy. Daryl was never around when Carol was with another man, couldn’t even picture them touching, kissing... He needed to leave, not being there, not talking to people around.

Carol was everything, the only person he had trust, his best friend.

Best friend?

He wanted her to be more than a best friend, but she was just that. A woman that cared about him, who enjoyed his companionship. He never understood how he could love someone as he loved her. His world fell apart when Rick banished her, he would never see her again until the day she saw her so beautiful in the Terminus Woods. He ran straight to her like a puppy who doesn’t see his owner for a long time. It doesn’t matter what she wanted, he was able to offer. He wanted her approval in everything he did. It was what Carol wanted, and if she wanted, he would as well.

Everything she wanted, even in bed...

Shook his head.

What his best friend would think about him if she knew what he dreams? He couldn’t avoid these lascivious thoughts, he had imagined having sex with her many times. Being naked, waiting for her in bed. She would calmly remove her clothing, making him hard on just to observe her so comfortable in front of him. He would lose his mind seeing her this way, adjusting him inside her warm entrance, her teasing smile, putting her own hair in a bun, preparing herself to ride, hands on his chest. He could admire that beauty she was, riding slowly at the beginning, speeding seconds after. Moaning, eyes closed, proving he knew how to satisfy her. He would just stay there while she rides, because that’s want she wanted, and he would be able to give whatever she wanted.

Carol moans would get him crazy, and he woul...

“Daryl?”

Lydia’s voice.

He didn’t stand up from the floor.

“Yeah?”

“Are you mad at me?”

He took a deep breath, why was he being a jerk again? Stood up, opened the door and said.

“Don’t stick your nose into people’s business anymore, ok?”

“I won’t.” Determined.

“Good.” He smiled. “Go to sleep, is late.”

She just nodded, turned around and left while he took his fringe from his eyes.

Taking a deep breath.


	12. Right Behind

Carol sat on the bed, gulped her tears. Was Lydia right? Is Daryl really in love with her? Took a deep breath. She could ask about his feelings.

No, shook the head. She didn’t want to pressure him or anything. She loved him so much to get him embarrassed or uncomfortable. Her attitude could destroy their friendship forever.

Took a deep breath.

Calm down, Carol.

Daryl will always stand up for you, no matter what. Cleaned her own tears, stood up from the bed and walked straight to his house.

 

 

 

 

Daryl and Lydia heard the front door being knocked. He opened to see that beautiful woman in front of him, he smiled, offered space. She got in and he apologized immediately.

“I’m sorry for...”

“That’s fine.”

Lydia smiled, stood up and went to her bedroom.

“Why we don’t go on a hunt together, Lydia, you and me?” Ready to go, equipment on her backpack.

He smiled wider, he would do anything for her.

“Sure.”

 

 

 

 

With an arrow, the girl aimed a walker who fell on the floor. Carol and Daryl smiled as proud parents would, the girl was learning fast. Lydia smiled back and they walked along the road.

Carol and Daryl were side by side, while she followed, observing how beautifully they smiled to each other. Why were they so close, were able to defend each other, but at the same time, they weren’t able to express their feelings? She couldn’t understand that.

They looked at her to check if she was behind, and smiled in response. It doesn’t matter, she did what she had to do. Told Carol what was obvious. She wouldn’t stick her nose into people business anymore. She was glad they were accepting her as family now, it was better not mess things up.

Daryl and Carol stopped waiting for the girl shoot one more walker approaching. She did it once more, and got it. They cheered while she smiled back again.

In the woods, Alpha watched them.

Unhappy face.

Observing the happy family they were.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Back in Alexandria, they were in Carol’s house to have dinner. She prepared it once more, while Lydia and Daryl helped. Table set, the three of them talked, smiled, until Lydia said.

“Thank you for helping me.”

“Daryl was the one who did it.” Carol drank some water.

“He did, but I ‘m not talking just about rescuing me. But about having a family.” Deviated the face.

Carol watered the eyes, let her face down. Daryl smiled.

“I have never learned what was to have a family... my life was in the woods... I was no one.”

Daryl stared her gently.

“It’s ok. You are safe now.”

“It’s not just about being safe...” Stopped nervously. “It’s about to have a family... a real one.”

Carol was crying now, while Daryl watered his.

“I’m sorry to say this, but this is the way I feel...”

Carol stoop up, approached and hugged her. Lydia let her tears down, weeping, while Daryl let his as well. Getting closer and hugging her too. The three cried, while caressed the girl’s hair.

“It’s ok. We are your family now.” Carol stared her.

“Nothing is going to happen.” Daryl tried to reach her eyes as well.

Lydia let herself crying again, she was happy and relieved. Daryl and Carol hugged her back, while exchange gazes.

 

 

 

 

 

Cleaning the kitchen, the three were still chatting, smiling and having fun. Lydia observed their gazes once more, how beautiful they were together. She stopped, finished drying the last plate.

“I am going to sleep early. Have some things to study.”

The two nodded while the girl closed the door right behind. Daryl and Carol finished the cleaning, while she stared at him once more. He noticed her gaze, but stopped embarrassed.

“Good night.”

She continued staring while he left, but said nothing.

Watching him close the door.

Analyzed.

Thought.

Waited a few seconds, walked to the front door, opened it.

Following him to his house.


	13. Stop

Daryl couldn’t avoid loving Carol, but he wasn’t brave enough to tell what he was feeling. Her gazes meant something, wouldn’t they?

Closed his own bedroom door, seating on the bed to take of his shoes. Took a deep breath, until his door open. He stood up immediately.

“Lydia?”

No, it wasn’t her.

Carol.

He observed, she was nervous, breathing heavily.

“What happened?”

She didn’t say anything, just closed the door right behind.

Locking it with a key.

Daryl gulped.

What she wanted to do?

Why she doesn’t say anything?

Carol stared more confidently. Took a step ahead and grabbed her own blouse with both hands.

Unclothing the chest.

He got serious now. She was just wearing her bra, taking a few steps.

He waited, he wouldn’t deny her.

Never.

She got closely, grabbing his t-shirt to remove. He was completely hypnotized by her. He would do whatever she wanted him to. Gulped, her lips were approaching. Her mouth just touched him, while they closed the eyes. Their tongues were dancing, while her hands touched his chest.

“Oh my God... you are hot...” She teased, biting his lips fastly.

He smiled shyly, hugging her now.

“What are you doing?” He wanted her to confess what were her intentions.

“Trying to make sex with you.”

He laughed.

“Pff.”

Shook his head. They got serious again, while she opened his zipper. He looked at her more malicious this time. Carol feel herself wet, just to see Daryl shirtless and serious observing her body were letting her panties being washed. She pushed him to sit on the bed while rested him hands on it. She took of her jeans, exhibiting her completely. He touched her waist, while she grabbed his head to approached her breasts. He opened his mouth, move her bra to the side and with the big mouth, bite her breast. Carol moaned to the act, grabbing his hair. Noticing she was enjoying it, he went to the second, making her moaning even more. Now she wanted more, she needed to feel him inside her. Took of her bras and panties, laying on the bed completely naked. She adjusted herself on the pillow, while he took his jeans desperately. She touched her entrance, biting her own lips.

“Come here...”

He was hard on, kneeling on the mattress, adjusting himself inside her. Carol moaned so as him, they hugged, sharing desperate kisses and touches. He started to move in and out while Carol didn’t care about moaning so as him. They loved each other and didn’t care at all about what would happen right now. Daryl was kissing her, penetrating more and more until she hugged him back and moaned. He couldn’t tolerate her sound and came. They were sweat, he let herself free, resting on the pillow next, but still hugging her as he didn’t want to let go. Carol took off her hair from her face, staring him who smiled shyly.

“Well, it was good to fuck my best friend.” Winking.

He chuckled.

“Stop.”

 

 

 

 

 

Early in the morning, Lydia was awake preparing the breakfast this time. She made the table for just two people, ready to call Daryl for. She heard steps approaching, to observe Carol walking the stairs down. Observed the woman who was wearing some Daryl shirt.

“Good morning.” She grabbed a chair and sat.

“Go... Good morning.” Smile embarrassed, holding herself a laugh, she gave her back to fry the eggs.

The housewife saw her face while Daryl appeared.

“Good morning.”

Carol smiled.

“Good morning.” He approached his girl, who was waiting for a kiss. Lydia just heard the sound of it happening, while she was back to them. Daryl approached the girl in the stove, she looked at him letting her forehead being kissed.

Lydia couldn’t help smiling to them now.


End file.
